


took your counsel and came to ruin

by orphan_account



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: M/M, Praise Kink, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-06 05:46:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5405273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>x6 is loyal even unto his own destruction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> cross posted from the kink meme. i was reluctant to post this at first bc it's #Extra but here we are

X6 is a machine. 

It’s that simple, really. Whether Nate likes it or not, whether he is close to human or not, whether the Railroad would liberate him in a heartbeat or not, the fact remains that X6 is a designation, not a name. And despite it all, Nate goes about the very foolish business of maybe sort of kind of falling in love with him.

It’s not on purpose, of course. It’s just that X6 is so calm, so measured, so difficult to rile--that is, X6 is a host of things Nate has never been and likely will never be. He’s a man who is quick to anger and quick to forgive. He’s too emotional, in short. Which, funnily enough, is exactly what go him here to begin with. 

It starts when Nate kisses X6 when he’s wrapped up in the moment after they’re nearly overwhelmed by a clan of Super Mutants they stumbled on, standing in the carnage and breathing hard and flooded with adrenaline from near-death, he turns on his heel and grabs X6 and. Well. 

X6 is still for a moment, but he returns the kiss after a beat. It’s pleasant and fun and it doesn’t go farther than that. At first. But Nate keeps getting swept up in the heat of things, and he keeps kissing X6, until things get out of hand and suddenly they’ve been sleeping together for months and people are starting to ask questions.

But that’s not what Nate is thinking about right now. He’s thinking about X6, who is bent over his bed in Sanctuary, legs splayed prettily and head hanging low and obedient between his arms, waiting patiently as Nate works him open. In the past, X6 has insisted that such gentility isn’t necessary--he’s outfitted to withstand pain, after all, but Nate insists. He enjoys being thorough, and anyways, it’s important to keep your machinery well-oiled. 

X6 is quiet outside of an occasional caught breath when Nate goes out of his way to brush against his prostate, ever-hopeful that it will pull some reaction from X6. In the past, X6 has faked the passion Nate desires, but it’s too obvious, too fake, too inhuman for Nate to be fooled. It’s better to have him silent than performative. 

X6 is more than ready, and Nate is on the verge of finally getting on with the main event, his cock aching for his companion’s pliant body, but at the last moment, he follows a whim and urges X6 to flip over onto his back. 

He isn’t wearing those ridiculous sunglasses, at least, so Nate can study his face as he sinks inside of his yielding body, watching as even in this moment, the only emotion X6 shows is in a small exhale and an almost imperceptible shudder. Nate pauses, rocking his hips just a fraction as he forgets to think before he speaks.

“Do you enjoy this?” He asks, his free hand going to give a lazy pump around X6’s erection. He isn’t cruel--he never has been. He always makes sure X6 comes, but he really has no idea how X6 feels about all this. He _is_ just a synth, after all. “Do you let me do this,” and he punctuates it with one long thrust, “because you like it? Or because you have to?” 

X6 looks at him blankly for a moment, expression unchanged. 

“Which would you like it to be, sir?” He asks. Nate’s hips stutter unexpectedly, this display of loyalty and subservience sending pleasure zipping down his spine and curling in his toes. The idea that X6 would give this secret, sacred part of himself up for the sake of the Institute (for the sake of his son’s legacy, of _his_ legacy) is intoxicating. The velvety drag of X6’s insides around him only amplifies the feeling, the knowledge of total control that has been given completely. He begins to thrust in earnest, bottoming out his long, punishing stokes with enough force to punch the breath out of X6.

“What wouldn’t you do for me, X6?” Nate hisses through clenched teeth, one hand still firm around X6’s cock and the other petting his side with something that’s almost affection. He’s quite pretty, really, with all of his hard muscles and smooth skin. He’s a strong and dangerous creature--something designed to be deadly, but docile in his bed. It’s thrilling to have him so complacent. 

X6 stares at him. “Nothing.” He says. Nate groans.

“Say it. Say it again.” Nate drops forward enough to plant harsh bites over X6’s shoulder, his collar, his neck. He wants to bite down and taste blood. He wants a reaction, really. But he won’t get one. He could tear X6’s throat out of with his teeth and X6 would say nothing. 

“I would do anything for you, sir.” Outside of X6’s breath coming just slightly uneven, it’s nearly impossible to tell he’s being fucked. Nate grips X6’s cock harder, his hand moving in time with his thrusts and just as harsh. 

“Come for me, X6. Right now. Do it.” He commands, and just like that, X6 does. He arches his hips just barely and manages a tiny choked noise, and then he’s spilling over his stomach and Nate is moaning, too, and fucking into him as hard as he can. He shoves two of his fingers into X6’s mouth, rubbing them against his tongue and watching as X6 licks and sucks them obediently, his throat working as he swallows around him the way Nate likes it. He removes his hand, now slick with spit, and hooks it under one of X6’s knees, lifting his leg up and onto his shoulder so that he can fuck him open, his balls slapping loudly against X6’s ass, 

“Turn over.” Nate snaps. X6 does as he’s told, rolling onto his stomach and arching his hips up the way he’s learned Nate likes it. Nate gives himself a self-indulgent stroke as he surveys his property; X6 is stretched wide and dripping with lube, his thighs shaking with exertion. He’s gorgeous. 

Nate loops one arm around X6’s waist and draws him closer, using his free hand to grab a handful of X6’s ass and slap it. Hard. X6 hisses. Nate does it again, but X6 must be expecting it this time, because he doesn’t react. But it doesn’t matter, really. He positions his cock and takes his time sliding inside of X6, who is sensitive from his orgasm and who is as pliant as putty under him. Nate swears as sheathes himself completely, unable to stop praises from tumbling from his lips.

“Oh, fuck, X6, shit, you take my cock so _good_ , you’re such a good boy--” And it shocks him when X6 actually gasps, actually tightens around him, actually stutters a confused “Sir?” as his body reacts more than either of them expected it would. Nate wants to cry with joy. Finally, finally something that gets a damn reaction. 

“Is that what you like?” He asks, and X6 is suddenly shy, burying his face in the sheets but nodding silently. “Answer me.” Nate urges, stroking X6’s back, running the blunt edges of his nails over the smooth skin there. 

“I--sir, I-- _oh_ \--“ He stutters, and Nate is close, so close, all he can focus on is driving X6 into the mattress, holding his hips and fucking into him mercilessly. X6 manages to regain some composure, his voice just barely under his control. “Yes, sir, I am happy to be satisfactory in my services.” He says, and Nate laughs, laughs and clutches X6’s hips, yanking him backwards and onto his cock, harsh and unforgiving. 

“You weren’t made to take cock, were you?” Nate’s question is rhetorical, but X6 still grunts an affirmative. “I can tell. You’re still so fucking tight, X6. You aren’t supposed to do this, but you do it and you do it so well. You try so hard to be good at it, don’t you? Because you want me to be happy?” X6 nods, face buried in the mattress. “You’re my favorite, X6. I promise.” He whispers, dropping an open mouthed kiss on the back of his neck, swirling his tongue over the patch of skin that he covers. X6 shudders and gasps, and then he’s tightening in spasms around Nate and Nate is groaning and coming in hot, overwhelming spurts as deep inside of X6 as he can get.

The moment passes and they collapse, breathless and sweating on the dirty mattress. Nate says nothing. X6 stands after a mere moment, moving with all his careful grace and ease as he cleans himself up. He doesn’t re-dress, knowing that they’re done for the night, but he does collect their discarded garments and folds them with methodical hands. Nate watches from where he’s recovering, still a little dazed. 

“Would you like me to leave, sir?” X6 is back to his cool, distant self just like that. He usually sleeps on the floor, or on the couch in his makeshift living room. Nate sighs. He’s tried to keep X6 in his bed before, but it’s always somewhat unsatisfactory. X6 isn’t human, and nothing makes it more clear than an attempt at cuddling. He waves his hand dismissively. 

“You’re free to go.” He says. X6 nods. Sleep comes easily.


	2. Chapter 2

Nate wakes to the soft sounds of rain and a bone-deep chill. These houses have seen an apocalypse and two hundred years of weathering and the insulation isn’t what it used to be. He snuggles deeper into the old comforter that covers him, close to warm as long as the edges stay tucked under him like some kind of awkward burrito, but there’s something sort of comforting about it. He weighs the tempting lure of drifting back to sleep against actually getting something accomplished today.

And he’s an inch from deciding to go back to bed when, almost as if on cue, X6 walks briskly into the room. Nate looks at him from his place cocooned in the comforter, a slow, knowing smile splitting his features. X6 has his glasses on. He seems unmoved.

“Sir, there is inclement weather today. Would you like to wait to leave? Or should I collect your things?” He asks. A beat. X6 waits patiently, motionless and calm in the doorway. Nate sighs.

“It can wait.” He says. X6 nods and turns to leave, but Nate stops him in his tracks, sliding out of bed and padding across the room towards him. He’s still naked from the night before, but X6 is near fully dressed.

“Did I dismiss you? It’s unlike you to displease me, X6. Especially when you’ve been so satisfactory lately.” Nate purrs. 

X6 tenses. “Sir, I would prefer--” 

Nate is winding an arm around his middle already, nibbling at his neck from behind him and nuzzling his ear, the chuckle that escapes his lips full of power and smug knowledge. X6 represses a shudder in his arms. 

“Tell me what you would prefer, X6. Good boys deserve...” Nate pauses, hand smoothing over X6’s stomach slowly, “ _rewards_.” X6 is motionless save for the tiniest tilt of his head to the side, affording Nate access to his neck. There’s a long moment of silence.

“I prefer to serve you, sir.” X6 says. Nate smiles. X6 turns to face him, and they’re standing toe to toe.

X6 is taller than him, but not by much. It’s never been much of an issue, just an inch or two that Nate has always noticed. And now he reaches up and cups X6’s face and pulls him towards the bed and it could almost be romantic if it weren’t them, if he wasn’t as good as a slaver and if X6 wasn’t a step up from a terminal. But he’s nothing if not a realist, so he doesn’t think about politics when he tugs X6’s solid, heavy body down onto his on his messy bed, wrapping his legs around X6’s waist and keeping him close. 

“What if I wanted to...try something new?” Nate breathes. X6’s glasses are off again, lost somewhere on the floor in the transition. He seems puzzled. Nate rolls his hips up meaningfully. He’s hard. X6 understands. 

“You know I’m at your service, sir.” He says. Nate smiles indulgently, tracing the shape of X6’s cheekbone with an absent finger. 

“Music to my ears.” He says. 

It’s not that he hasn’t been fucked before. That’s a hilarious idea if Nate’s ever heard one--it’s just that it hasn’t happened since before the Vault. Things weren’t safe by any means back then, but it was different. Here, he was concerned that the minute he let someone between his legs they would shoot him and take his money and fuck his corpse, or whatever these Wastelanders do for fun. Nowadays, he’s the one doing all the fucking.

But X6 is different. He is loyal. Undyingly so. He’s collected and trustworthy and (more importantly) he’s controllable. So he flips them and kisses him deep and slow, unrushed at long last now that the rain has decided their schedule for them. Nate sits back after a moment, looking around for the discarded lube while X6 dutifully undresses. They meet again, both having accomplished their goals, and Nate kisses him again.

There are times when he is near the edge of sleep and not fully himself where the thinks about how X6’s mouth doesn’t taste like plastic or vinyl or copper, it tastes like the mouth of a man. He thinks about how he could fall into X6’s kiss and never claw his way back to the surface like a man lost in the depths of the very earth; a skeleton in a cave long-forgotten by a world dead for centuries. 

But he is himself now. He pulls away and bites at X6’s collarbone hard enough to bruise and traces his ribs with his fingertips, coaxing X6 to hardness with tiny, teasing touches that aren’t quite enough to be satisfying. When he gets there, Nate lets him wait, removing himself from contact until he’s perched at X6’s hip, coating his fingers generously with lube. X6 automatically parts his legs, but he misunderstands. Nate smiles.

He says nothing, but reaches behind himself and slides a finger inside, moaning perhaps with more theatricality than he normally would, but he wants to provoke X6 somehow. X6 seems perplexed at best. Nate will never learn his damn lesson.   
“Sir?” X6 says, the note of confusion in his voice enough to break Nate out of his reverie. Nate frowns. 

“I want you to fuck me, this time.” He says. X6’s brow furrows, but he doesn’t argue. He nods, and Nate presses another finger in, enjoying the hot, persistent burn. He doesn’t moan this time, but he throws his head back and inhales sharply and spreads his legs a little wider, his body falling into the familiar rhythm he used to know so well. It doesn’t take much to work up to the third finger--old habits die hard, and Nate has always liked a little drag and burn, if he’s honest. He’s not a patient man by nature. 

Nate takes X6’s cock in his free hand, still scissoring his fingers inside of himself as he gives X6 a cursory stroke or two, making sure he’s still satisfactorily hard. He is, of course. 

“Have you ever done this before?” Nate asks, more curious than concerned. X6 frowns at him.

“Not to be blunt, sir, but you should know the answer to that.” X6 says. Nate laughs. 

“I mean have you ever put _this_ ,” He squeezes X6’s dick pointedly, “in anything? Other than my hand?” X6’s gaze flicks around the room, apparently searching for the answer he thinks Nate wants. He must settle on the truth, because he meets his gaze when he answers.

“No.” He says shortly. Nate nods. There’s not much else to say, now, so he removes his fingers and swings his leg over X6’s hips, his fist still firm around X6’s hardness. He lines them up, relishing the slow exhale X6 allows himself, the tiny stutter of his breath when Nate pulses his grip around him. He’s sort of almost nearly beautiful. 

Nate hesitates, looking at X6 and rubbing the tip against his hole slowly. He sighs. 

“Rules: You are under no circumstance allowed to come before me. And even then, you are to wait for my permission to finish. Am I clear?” He demands. X6 nods. Nate frowns. “I expect a verbal confirmation.” He snaps. 

“Understood, sir.” X6 replies. He barely has time to get the words out before Nate is sinking down, down, down, taking him to the root and then some, until they’re flesh to flesh and Nate’s hands are knotted in the sheets and X6 is panting and they haven’t even really started yet. 

“Fuck.” Nate hisses through clenched teeth. X6 lets out a breathless chuckled. 

“Agreed.” He mutters. 

And it’s that easy. Nate finds that this is like riding a bike--the motion never really leaves your muscle memory. He braces his hands on either side of X6’s shoulders and rolls his hips like he’s riding a wave. X6’s hips twitch with the ghost of the urge to meet him, a response that’s almost human. But that’s what he’s meant to be; almost human. Not human enough to follow the urge, not human enough to give in to the mad, overwhelming desire to meet Nate’s movement, to respond to the siren song of his body. Oh well.

Nate puts his weight into his movement, taking his pleasure with ease. He’s been doing this a long time, and it’s not hard to find a rhythm that quickly has him short of breath. X6 is thick, but shorter than average and it’s not long before Nate is digging his nails into X6’s shoulders and chasing his breath, trying to stay coherent as he spears himself on X6’s cock and into oblivion. 

In short, he’s close. X6 is unruffled overall, but his fists are still clenched shut and his breathing is far from measured and steady, and Nate is able to cling to that tiny bit of give in his steely persona enough to pull pleasure from it. He leans back, arching his spine and bracing his hands now on X6’s lower legs, rolling his hips forward so that he’s totally exposed to X6, his cock slapping his stomach with each glutinous thrust. He couldn’t say for certain, but he could swear he hears X6 gasp. 

At this angle X6 is naturally pressed against his prostate and it only takes him a handful of seconds before he’s chasing the dizzy, pulsing high, every muscle singing as he slips off the edge, his come covering them both as the force of his orgasm sends his cock twitching wildly and sending his seed in all sorts of unexpected directions. 

He rides X6 through the aftermath, waiting until his breathing is back under his control and his insides stop twitching to pull himself off of X6’s dick. He’s obeyed his orders. Nate is not so cruel as to leave him hanging.

X6 is quivering, thighs tense, body a tight as a bowstring. Nate grins at him, wicked as ever. He leans back until the only point of contact between them are his lips pressed to the shell of X6’s ear. 

“Be good for me, X6. You did such a wonderful job; you made me come so hard, didn’t you? And I’m _so_ grateful. What I need you to do for me is for you to come. Right now. All on your own, okay? I know you can do it for me. You’re the best of the best. You’re my favorite boy for a reason, right?” And that does it. The reminder that X6 is the one he’s chosen, the one he desires, is enough to send him spasming and whimpering over the edge, coming thick, hot ropes over his own stomach. Nate sits back.

They say nothing. The rain keeps falling. Nate hopes it never stops.


End file.
